


Threnody for a Demon

by lawlessxrecalcitrant



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Gothic, I’m a shite editor, Lots of NSFW, M/M, Multi, My OCs, Noctham, Omegaverse, Probably errors too, Rape Mentions, Sexual Torture, Victorian, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlessxrecalcitrant/pseuds/lawlessxrecalcitrant
Summary: Set in a grim, Victorian/Gothic walled city much like the one in Bloodborne, the talented young Master of the Thieves Guild, whose alias is Crimson Red (aka Crimson), is returning from a heist when he smells an omega in heat for the first time since presenting as an alpha. He is drawn toward the smell because of his instincts, but the problem is, he has sworn to himself never to take a mate. Many issues arise as a result.





	1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I objectively hate this fic but what can u do

There was no mistaking it— the thief knew the smell of an omega in heat as soon as the scent hit his nose. He was an alpha, after all, which made the scent far more intoxicating than it would be to any beta or even another omega. 

To betas, who made up about 75% of the population, the scent would be almost undetectable until they were standing next to an omega in heat or an alpha in a rut. For some reason, over the last 1,000 years or so, biology had been advancing out of the alpha and omega system, which was speculated to have been in place by evolution to help breeding in a time before civilization had been established. Now, the alpha and omega system was most common among the noble classes, as they had always been more likely to breed with others of their own kind, but there were a few exceptions to this rule. 

However, it was extremely uncommon for an alpha to smell an omega in heat so deep within the walled city of Noctham, or any city by that measure. Yet, here he was, his nostrils flared and his body experiencing an intense _need_ like he had never known before. The thief had never smelled an omega in heat during the time since he had presented in puberty as an alpha, so the sensation was completely foreign to him, catching him off guard. 

Our thief here was known by the masses as Crimson Red, the young leader of the thieves guild, who was as alluring as he was dangerous. Today, he had just finished a heist and was walking back to the thieves guild when his nose got ahold of that sweet, irresistible scent of which he _knew_ to be an omega, even if he hadn’t smelled anything like it before. After presenting, omegas usually stayed locked indoors when they went through their heat every other month, as was the law to keep them and others safe, but this one apparently didn’t abide by that rule. How curious indeed.

Crimson could feel his length strain against his pants as he breathed in the scent again, and was frozen there on the deserted corner of the cobblestone street as he tried to will his body to walk in the opposite direction of the scent, but found that he couldn’t— or perhaps that he didn’t want to. Part of the reason for this hesitation that was so uncharacteristic of him was curiosity, sure, but the large majority of it was an alpha’s natural desire to breed an omega in heat, and he wasn’t good at resisting desires of a sexual nature in the most normal of times, so now it felt almost unbearable.

After a while of standing there and biting on the inside of his lip, the alpha heard someone cry out— coming from the same direction as that intoxicating scent. For a moment more, he stood still, his rational part of his mind telling him to leave this be, but the good thing about being a thief and a criminal was that you didn’t have to listen to that part at all. Another cry spurred the young master thief into a sudden sprint, dashing down the road toward both the noise and the scent, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. 

As he rounded a corner, he almost missed the alleyway where the scent was coming from until there was another yell, and this time, he was close enough to hear what the person in distress was saying.

“Stop!! W-why are you doing this?! Stop!” a male voice cried at the end of a certain alleyway, and Crimson quickly ran to the other side of the road and down the side street the noise was coming from, and as soon as he came to the very end, he could tell exactly what was going on.

A scene was then revealed to his dark blue eyes, and though it would’ve scared most people away, our young master thief was not one of those people with that common sense— he loved danger, especially when it came in the form of a good fight, and it seemed as if he might’ve come to the right place for exactly that. Several alphas had already gotten to the male omega, who was the source of all the yelling as he thrashed about, clearly confused and in complete distress as he was going through his heat. One alpha had pinned the poor omega down already and was attempting to rip off his shirt while another alpha was trying to wrestle the first alpha off of the omega so he could have him for his own. A few more alphas watched on like hungry dogs waiting for their chance to seize the kill, and Crimson would’ve been no different had he been a normal citizen— but he was anything _but_ normal.

“Oi! You lowlife alphas! Give ‘im to me. You should be bowing to me as your lead alpha, you know? Any omega I want is mine, and I want that one.” the thief said with a dirt-eating smirk, trying to rile the other alphas up. 

His bold comment seemed to work like a charm, and they all stopped what they were doing to give him an enraged glare. It was not uncommon for alphas to fight and even kill each other over an omega due to their skyrocketing hormones and greatly increased amounts of adrenaline pumping through their veins. For our thief, he was mostly just picking a fight for fun, or at least that is what he was telling himself as he yelled at the other alphas, but now as the group of alphas prepared themselves to charge at him, his mind went to a surprisingly calm state— his combat state.

“You bastard!” a certain alpha yelled, “I’ll show _you_ which alpha is in charge!!” 

“Yeah!” shouted another, “Assholes like you love to talk big, but you aren’t shit!”

A large grin appeared on Crimson’s face, visible due to the light of the full moon and the dim gas lamps of the main road far behind him. “You think I’m merely _talking big_? Then try to prove it, you dumbass!” the thief spoke calmly at first, but his tone became a growl by the end of his statement, which clearly angered the others. 

“With _pleasure_!” the alpha answered, seething with rage at this point, and he proceeded to run at our thief with his fists ready. When he made his first swing, Crimson dodged the blow with ease, his body moving fluidly due to his mastered composure during combat, and the other alpha growled in response, “Stay still you fuck!”

The comment only made the thief’s smile widen, but behind him, another alpha was aiming his flint-lock pistol directly at his heart, and when he pulled the cock back to fire, Crimson’s blue eyes widened at the clicking sound, knowing exactly what it was. In a flash, he pulled the alpha in front of him into his arms and spun around, using him as a shield against what was coming. Thankfully, he did so just in time, and the alpha he was holding stiffened when the bullet entered his chest before collapsing at the thief’s feet, leaving the alpha with the gun in shock.

“Nice shot... Right above his heart.” Crimson spoke slowly, his tone then turning to a snarl, “But that’s _cheating_ , and even though I cheat sometimes myself, do you know what happens to those who cheat against _me_?” 

The alpha with the gun was clearly shaken up and took a step back but tried to hold his ground in his tone, which was mocking, yet clearly held fear, “Shut the hell up and stop acting like you’re some big shot! We all know you’re just another weakass unmated alpha! Like _hell_ you do anything when people cheat while fighting you!” 

With an irritated sigh, our thief reached into a pocket in his jacket and pulled out a small knife, the steel shining in the moonlight. “What a shame. I suppose you now get to see how Crimson Red deals with cheaters, and why they call me _Crimson Red_ in the first place.” he told the other in a cold voice while throwing the knife up in the air and catching it repeatedly, “You brought this upon yourself.”

Once again, the other alpha’s eyes widened, but this time in terror. “ _C-Crimson Red_? I’m so sorry sir I-“ he began to apologize, but stopped mid-sentence and collapsed to the ground, the blade stuck deep into his skull between terrified eyes. The rest of the alphas who were watching this whole thing took a step back in fear, now seeing the thief in completely new light. 

“Yes, I am Crimson Red. I’m no _faker_. Who's next? I’m in a bad mood now, so if you’re thinking of testing me, step right up. You’ll soon look like that disgusting idiot who’s staining the cobblestones red.” Crimson growled and pointed at the body laying on the ground, blood running from where the knife was embedded in the guy’s head. Of course, he didn’t know that his alpha hormones were now at maximum strength, causing the whole street to smell of his spicy, almost woodsy musk. 

Only omegas and other alphas could smell this strong scent which was unique to each alpha. Unmated omegas would find it completely magnetic, but to alphas, it was a strong warning sign to back off— _or else_. Fortunately, the few alphas that remained cowered away and their own scents dissipated into thin air, showing they had given up on the omega in heat due to this bigger, stronger alpha.

Dark blue eyes were like ice, staring down each alpha as they shrank away, eventually running from the alley as fast as they could when they hit the main street. The pupils in those same eyes dilated as the scent of the omega only strengthened after fighting those other alphas. Really, our alpha tried to believe that he wasn’t even all that interested in the omega in heat and had just wanted to have some fun by starting a fight, but due to the hormones, had gone a bit further than he normally would’ve, and now two men lay dead at his feet. 

As much as he tried to pay attention to the fact that those two other alphas were now _dead_ , he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the terrified omega in front of him who was giving off the most incredible smell. Crimson moved closer to the omega with long, tousled blond hair, who had previously been dressed in a black sack coat with golden vest and white shirt underneath before all the dirt of the street tarnished the purity of the lighter colors into a greyish hue. It would’ve been very nice to look at earlier this evening from an aesthetic point of view.

Out of fear, the omega backed into a corner with his icy blue eyes open wide as could be and his long blond hair completely messed up, yet still obviously in heat due to the wetness in his trousers, the rock hard erection he was sporting, and the sweat running down his face. Crimson let out a satisfied growl, knowing his omega was ready for him to _claim_.

“G-get the hell away from me!! Away!” the omega cried, flailing his arms around in an attempt to keep the alpha at a distance to no avail. “You... You murdered those men in cold blood! Stay away!” he continued to wail, pressing himself against the corner as much as he could, as if it would save him. 

Crimson licked his lips and looked the omega up and down. It was funny— he had never wanted to mate an omega other than a certain one in particular, but now, he only existed in this world to mate the one in front of him. He got close enough to touch the blond omega, who had a smaller build, yet was just about as tall as him. It was no matter, he’d dominate the omega just the same, and soon feel his cock splitting the blond in half while he begged for more. The omega became even more frantic, trying to push Crimson away but finding all his strength gone due to his heat. 

In order to get those pesky arms out of the way, the alpha took them both and held them against the wall before pressing his body against the omega’s, growling in satisfaction as he did so. Everything in his body was telling him he was doing the right thing, and _god_ was it tempting to just mate this omega right here and make him _his_. Despite the desperate objections of the blond male, Crimson couldn’t help himself as he grazed his teeth against the trembling omega’s neck, right where he’d make his bonding mark during breeding, which caused the omega to inhale sharply and hold its breath. Ignoring the reaction, he even went so far as to apply more pressure to the site, an instant away from biting down harshly and making the bonding mark right then, but suddenly, all the stress was apparently too much to take and the omega fell limp in his arms.

No matter what the reason was for the loss of consciousness, it was like the spell on our thief was broken due to the momentary cease of the omega’s intoxicating scent. Crimson coughed from the heavy scent and nearly dropped the other male out of disgust after he realized how close he had gotten to taking a mate, which he had sworn he’d never do after his love had died. It was scary, really, how those hormones could make him lose control so quickly, nearly causing him to give up his freedom as an alpha, and now that his head was clear, he had no idea what to do with the unconscious omega in his arms.

After a quick moment of thinking, he sighed and came to the conclusion that he couldn’t just leave the omega here on his own to be raped, since it seemed like the omega didn’t want to be mated anyway, and had to bring him to the guild until his heat ended. God, what a pain omegas could be, and he was extremely happy that the male in his arms had passed out before he had gone any further, since he would’ve hated himself if he had mated someone when they both clearly didn’t want it. 

At this point, there wasn’t much of a choice— he _had_ to take this omega home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be delighted if you guys left feedback for me on how you like everything so far.


	2. A Place Called Home

So this strange omega was coming home with him, as was his final decision on the matter, but it would be a pain to carry him all that way. It seemed he had no choice.

Adjusting to carry the other bride-style, he began his brisk walk home, hoping to god that the omega wouldn’t wake up before he got to the guild, since he probably would end up mating him on accident. Such a thing wasn’t uncommon, but as an alpha who never wanted to be mated, that scenario would be like a real life nightmare. Thinking about that fact grimly, he picked up his pace, passing through the deserted midnight streets to the guild hideout with ease, the gas lamps lighting up his way. In the distance, he could hear a horse and carriage coming towards him along with the loud voices of several men, which he could tell were the police, who had likely been called at the sound of gunfire. Quickly, our master thief took a sharp left onto a lesser-traveled alleyway and continued to navigate the dim streets knowing they wouldn’t be found here by the police. Crimson knew this medieval-age city like the back of his hand, so it only took about five minutes until he arrived at the thieves guild hideout, which was in an old mansion on the very outskirts of town, right inside the large, crumbling castle walls that remained from a much earlier period of time.

The mansion itself was nearly alone on this smaller cobblestone street, which wasn’t lined with lights like the main roads were, and this was by design, of course. A large decorative pair of rod-iron gates welcomed him home, and Crimson then walked through a courtyard lined with gnarled trees, their leaves long gone since October or so. Some weathered, decrepit statues of angels and gargoyles stood along the pathway as well, their bodies being devoured by the overgrown branches, more than a few missing an arm or a head.

It was by moonlight alone that our alpha made his way through the lengthy courtyard, finally arriving at a clearing in which the mansion itself was hiding. By now, he could hear some laughs and louder voices of boisterous members of the guild, and he laid the omega down on the path gently before surveying his home. It was exactly as he had left it of course— the ivy-covered mansion of three stories showing evidence of its occupants through the flickering lights shining out of the windows into the dark courtyard, boasting of a cozy interior to those who had business outside during these frigid January nights. Crimson has always been fond of this place, even the first time he saw it in the daylight, which showed its state of disrepair, but to our thief, the worn state gave it character. The architecture was classic Victorian with heavy gothic elements and built mostly of wood with foundations of stone. On the four corners of the rectangular house were tall spires covered in ivy, reminiscent of the spires of a castle, and in the top of one of those spires was the master of the thieves guild’s bedroom, which was, of course, his own.

After that quick moment of taking in the home he had come to love since an early age, Crimson walked up to the large double doors and used the knocker shaped like a lion’s head to knock out a certain pattern before yelling out with a smile, “I’m back, you obnoxious bastards! Gimme a hand will ya?”

A couple fellow thieves opened the door within a few seconds curiously, since the head of the thieves guild normally let himself in— after all, he had the only key to the mansion. “Whatcha need, boss? Did something happen?” one asked tentatively, knowing this wasn’t usual behavior for his superior.

“Yes, something happened, but it’s a private matter. Can you go fetch the Doc? I need her to do something for me, so have her meet me in my room.” the head thief paused before continuing to speak to his underlings, “Also, take this guy up to my chambers, and—“ Crimson fell silent at the snickering of one of the thieves, giving him a deadly serious look. “It’s not like that, you pervert. I’m not even sleeping in there tonight, so also arrange another bed for me in an open room, got it? And don’t fuck around with me today— I’m in a weird mood.”

To be honest, the thief who snickered had a reason to do so— this wouldn’t be the first time Crimson had brought someone home, but certainly the first person that had been unconscious. Even with definite questions in their minds, the two thieves called for more help and carried the male inside and up to the master bedroom as they were ordered while Crimson sighed deeply and took a step inside, shaking off the cold.

It was a surprise to most newcomers to see that even if the outside of the mansion was falling apart, the inside of it was in pristine condition, which was how the last master of the guild had liked it. The dark walnut wood floors were nicely polished with well-kept decorative rugs laid in the entryway leading up to the huge staircase that ascended one level before breaking off into two separate staircases that led to the third floor. For the most part, the house was divided at the second level with the staircases into two wings— the left wing was for the new initiates, and the right wing was for the older members of the guild, which included the master. The main level contained a few living rooms as well as a large dining room with several tables and a kitchen, which was tended to by the newer members. The whole guild often ate dinner together so they could discuss and plan, and after they did so, they either went to socialize in one of the living rooms or went outside into the mostly withered garden in the backyard or went to their chambers to sleep.

In the left wing, which was the newbies’ wing, they had fine art lining the walls, as was the norm all over the mansion, but at least two to four initiates slept in the same room and shared a bathroom. The bedrooms were very nice and well-furnished, of course, but a bit smaller than the ones in the right wing, which was for the older members of the guild. In the right wing, things were mostly the same, but only one person slept in each room, and instead of having small twin beds, they had king or queen sized beds with large windows, bathrooms, and closets. Altogether, around 75 people lived in the mansion as part of the guild, and for many, it was much more like a family than anything they had ever known. Whoever said there is only honor among thieves was right.

Crimson ignored the looks of a few of the newer initiates who had been talking and laughing by the fire before he walked by and ascended the stairs, making his way down the hallway of the third level before then climbing the rounded stairs of the spire up to his room.

When he entered his bedchamber, he felt a bit more relaxed, since he could look out the giant window on one side leading onto a small balcony with cascading deep red drapery lining it, or sit in the chairs that were upholstered with a similar color of luxurious velvet fabric, or, if the omega wasn’t already there, lay down on the king-sized bed with a comfy, fluffy duvet, graceful canopy, and soft pillows, and all those things were incredibly relaxing. He had spent a lot of time in this room, both when he was master of the guild and when he wasn’t. At this time, he chose to sit on one of the velvet lined chairs near a few over-sized bookcases to browse through a book that was already open on a small, round table to wait for his second in command.

It only took a few minutes until the person he was looking for arrived, and he stood up immediately. “I’m sorry for waking you at this hour, Flora, but I need you to take care of this man for me.” the alpha spoke sternly, though he still felt bad that he had brought all this mess onto her.

After all, this “doctor” was his second in command, appointed into the position by none other than himself. She was one of the only girls in the guild, but definitely one of the most deadly, skilled, and intelligent members besides himself, which is why he chose her as his second in command. She was called “Doc” by the guild due to her knowledge of medicine, but the fresh flowers she left on her victims or in place of a stolen item had earned her the nickname of “Flora Fetale”, given by the average citizens of the city. The truth was that she had been here ever since she was a little girl, pursuing her dreams of being a doctor while in thieves guild, and she was the only doctor they had. There wasn’t much Doc didn’t know when it came to medicine, alchemy, or botany, and she used her extensive knowledge to come up with potent poisons for the tips of her weapons, which made her, along with her fighting prowess, a force to be reckoned with.

“This man?” she asked, vaguely gesturing at the omega on Crimson’s bed with a single eyebrow raised, “I’ve known you for what, ten years now, Crimson? Yet never have I seen you want someone taken care of.”

With a long sigh, he sat back down on the velvet chair and signaled to Flora to do the same. “Look, this guy is an omega.” he admitted, intending to go deeper into detail, but he couldn’t when she had that smug smile on her face.

“Ohhh, so _that’s_ what this is about, huh?” she teased, her lovely, loose dark scarlet curls bouncing as she leaned forward, instantly intrigued like this was some juicy bit of gossip.

“Shut up! It’s not like that, okay?! You know me better than that!” the master thief snapped immediately, continuing with a frown, “You betas always think everything is about mating to Alphas and Omegas, but that’s not true! I found this guy in the middle of his heat surrounded with alphas and very nearly being raped, which is really strange in itself. You know omegas lose their strength in their heat, so he was trying to fight back but couldn’t! You should’ve seen how distressed he was, all confused and shit...”

Flora tilted her head to the side and stoked her chin in a pensive manner. “That’s odd, omegas in heat, no matter how much they don’t normally want to be mated, are forced by their hormones to want it more than anything, so how could this one have been refusing? Even more so, why was he confused? Hasn’t he been having heats for quite a while?” she asked to no one in particular, gaining that far-away look in her eye she always had when she was in deep thought. That only lasted a moment, though, before her focus came back to Crimson and she eyed him suspiciously, “And what were _you_  doing during all of this? It was probably the first time you’ve properly smelled an omega in heat, right? Don’t try to tell me you weren’t affected by it. You’ve got to tell me what happened to you both in _complete_ detail.”

 _Complete_  detail? With all of those embarrassing bits? Like _hell_ he'd do that. The master thief let out an exasperated sigh before attempting to tell the story in a way that wasn’t completely humiliating. “Well... I smelled his heat, and I followed the scent after I heard yelling, and there were a lot of alphas surrounding the guy, and I... Well...” he stopped, looking up at Flora before she gave him an encouraging nod to continue, “I fought them, and I thought I was doing it for fun, but... I ended up killing two of them. It just sort of happened naturally, and all the other alphas ran away when blood was spilled. When I approached the omega, he passed out, thank god, and I brought him here. As soon as he wakes up from being unconscious, he’ll be in his heat again, and I thought it would be bad to just leave him there when he seemed like he had no clue what was happening.” By the end of his explanation, he couldn’t meet his guildmate’s eyes, and even a little bit of a blush dusted his cheeks.

“Well, I suppose your story makes sense, and I think you did the right thing, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before, Crim! How cute~!” she teased, picking a fountain pen from off the table and twirling it in her fingers skillfully with a dirt-eating grin.

“Quit it! You know I can’t control thi—“ Crimson began to growl, but for the second time that night, he smelled something delicious, something so magnetic he just about couldn’t resist it, and he knew that only meant one thing— the omega was awake.

At the sudden halt of his words and dilation of his pupils, Flora knew something was wrong. “Crim? Is something wrong? Crimson? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost! What’s going on?” she pressed in a concerned voice, not ever having seen her superior and friend looking so damn _pale_.

Without answering, the alpha stood up and walked briskly to the door, and he would’ve left her hanging if she hadn’t gotten up just as fast to pull him back. “I’m serious, Crimson, what is it?” she inquired softly, her voice as firm as her grip on his sleeve.

Slowly, her superior turned around, his eyes glued to the omega on the bed. “I need to leave. He’s waking up. No one is allowed in here other than you until his heat ends... Not even me...” he told her, his thoughts quickly shifting from preventing an accident with the omega on his bed to picturing that same omega with a bonding mark on his flawless porcelain neck, and he would’ve stood there as long as possible if Flora hadn’t done something.

“Understood. Now, _out_.” she demanded, pushing him unceremoniously through the door and slamming it behind him, locking it as well. His second in command knew that he was an expert at picking locks, so locking the door wouldn’t do much, but it would give her a warning that he was trying to get in if she heard the metal bits of his lockpick set and the lock making noises as they moved against one another.

Once he was out of the room and brought back to his senses somewhat, he noticed just how painfully aroused he had gotten by smelling the scent of an omega in heat for only a minute or so. This was the second time tonight that he had become this excited, and something told him that the throbbing hardness in his pants wouldn’t disappear until he did something about it. God, he was irritated by this whole ordeal, which was unlike him, since our thief was never normally a moody fellow, but right now, he felt like he could go through a whole cycle of emotions ten times this hour if he didn’t relieve the tension.

After coming to that realization, he quickly made his way down the stairs and called for the two guild members who had opened the mansion door for him originally. “Is my bedroom ready? If not, be snappy about it because I’m damn tired after everything I’ve been through tonight.” he told them with an uncharacteristic frown, and to his relief, one of the thieves nodded and pointed down the hallway.

“Yes, boss, your room is at the end of the hallway on the left.” the underling explained, a bit wary due to the strange behavior of his superior.

“Great. Let it be known that no one is allowed in the master’s room until the Doc says it’s alright. Furthermore, no one is to disturb me until I come out of my room tomorrow morning. Thank you.” Crimson spoke hurriedly before turning to half-walk half-jog to his room, leaving the two thieves looking at each other in clear confusion.

Once inside the bedchamber, he discarded any thoughts he had of his underlings thinking his behavior was strange and took off his pants before lying down on the bed.

Our alpha couldn’t remember a time when he was so desperately in need of release as much as he was now, and with each throb of his erection, that need seemed to multiply. His hand gripped his hardened length and he inhaled sharply at the unusual sensitivity of it, which wasn’t something he expected, but that tiny amount stimulation alone caused precum to drip from the tip, making him shudder. “Oh, _fuck_...” he whispered to himself as the drop of precum slid down his length, amazed that just /smelling/ an omega in heat could drive him _this_ crazy. The mere thought of the omega caused his hardened cock to twitch in his hand, making him moan softly, and he began moving his hand up and down his length slowly while biting his lower lip, trying not to make too much noise, but having a hard time due to the increased sensitivity.

Crimson swallowed and closed his eyes, letting himself be completely consumed by this adamant fantasy. “Ngh... S-shit...” the alpha moaned again, his head swimming with visions of an omega that he hadn’t even gotten a good look at yet. In his mind, he had pinned down the omega, who was begging for his cock in the same type of whining voice he had heard earlier while on the street. As he inserted his length inside the other male’s slick hole in the fantasy, his grip on his erection grew tighter, simulating that same hole he was desperate to be fucking right now.

The omega’s bright blue eyes stared up at Crimson while he slid inside, hooded in ecstasy as he moaned like the bitch in heat that he was. “F-fuck me...” the male underneath him whined, and the imagined voice resounded through his head, immediately, causing some type of switch to be flipped inside of him, telling him to give into his alpha instincts. Unable to fight it, our thief began thrusting up into his hand, his hips leaving the bed completely as he attempted to fuck it, and fuck it hard. In his mind, the omega responded extraordinarily well to this, his voice reduced to nothing but high-pitched moans in time with the thrusts that brought his alpha closer and closer to truly _breeding_ him.

The imagined moans affected Crimson as much as they would as if they were real, and he let out a loud groan as he could almost _feel_  the omega’s fingernails digging into his back, creating long scratches that broke the skin. “Yeah, baby... Just like that...” he whispered into the dark room, his hips now thrusting up into his hand rapidly. So much precum had leaked from the head of his cock that his hand was nearly slick from it, making everything feel so much more realistic than it normally did when he was getting off by himself.

“P-Please knot me... I want your knot, alpha...” the omega beneath him begged between those sweet moans of his, and god, almost instantly our thief felt like he was brought to the edge, responding obediently to the request made up by the fake omega in his mind. More than anything in the world, he wanted to _breed_. He wanted nothing more than to knot the omega who was begging him so convincingly for it, to spill his seed deep inside his wet, hungry hole.

For a short while, he remained on the edge of an unimaginable pleasure, trying hard to bring himself over that final hurtle by slamming his hips into his hand desperately, his cock twitching like crazy as he tried to focus his grip on the sensitive head. “Ahh... Shit... C’mon...” he growled in frustration, squeezing his eyes even tighter to focus on the omega underneath him, who was a gasping, whining, moaning mess at this point, but hadn’t said anything for a small while.

Finally, Crimson was able to catch the gaze of the imagined omega, who gave him a knowing smile before breathing, “Knot me. Knot me, _Cain_.”

And just like that, our alpha’s breath hitched as he was sent tumbling over the edge, his cock throbbing hard as he came with wave after wave of intense pleasure burning in his veins, and he couldn’t help the loud moans that accompanied the hot spurts of cum that shot onto his chest. He spent longer in this state than he ever could’ve expected since the throbbing pleasure just seemed to go on and on, as did the shots of cum that contained more of his seed than he had seen before. At some point, the ecstasy ended, leaving Crimson breathing hard on his bed covered in his own cum. “ _Fucking hell_...” he whispered to himself, a bit blown away by not only the sheer intensity of the orgasm he just experienced, but how realistic his fantasy had been, which was nearly to the point where he had forgotten it was just a fantasy.

So this was the true power of alpha hormones. It was so different from anything he had ever experienced that he was a bit uneasy about what results they could produce if he was in the same room with an omega in heat, except this time, the omega didn’t pass out. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have to mate the omega, whether he wanted to or not, and that was very a scary thought to our thief who both so highly valued his freedom, and who had pledged to never take a mate.

Crimson sighed deeply after catching his breath and stared at the ceiling, knowing that some members of the guild had likely heard him, but that didn’t bother him all that much. The thing that did bother him, however, was how cold his cum was starting to feel on his chest and on his hand. “Jesus fucking christ...” he frowned as he examined his clothed chest in the moonlight that was streaming in through the window, and he knew that he’d have some washing to do tomorrow— there was just so damn much of it. It almost sickened him that he could get this excited over an omega other than the one he had previously loved.

After rising up to the bathroom to take off his shirt and clean off his hands, he crawled back into bed, which felt a bit uncomfortable since it wasn’t his own. Damn, he was tired. It had been a long night, and currently he was not only mentally but physically exhausted due to the incredible amounts of hormones that had been in his body only a short time ago. Unfortunately, those hormones were now mostly gone, leaving the master thief feeling incredibly deflated and worn out.

Taking an unmated omega in heat into his own home, the home of an unmated alpha, was likely a very poor decision, but one he stood by none the less— for the time being, anyway. Crimson frowned to himself and pulled the covers up to his chin before rolling onto his side, still feeling uncharacteristically moody as he drifted off to sleep, unknowing that he’d be stuck feeling like that for the rest of the omega’s heat.


	3. You've Gotta Learn

Back up in the master’s suite, a certain omega was just waking up from his state of unconsciousness. Flora pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, not in any hurry to wake the man up, since he was going to be much more of a handful when awake than when passed out. In due time, the omega with long blond hair shifted and gradually opened his eyes, which his caretaker noticed were a very pretty shade of the lightest blue.

“Hey there, how are you feeling?” Flora called out to him, knowing that he hadn’t yet sensed her presence. With a jump, the omega turned toward her, fear and confusion obvious in his eyes.

“W-who are you?! Get away from me!!” he demanded in a panic, trying to prop himself up on the bed but collapsing due to his weakened state.

The female sighed and watched him as he struggled, finally shaking her head and saying, “You’ve got to take it easy. As you probably know, heats sap all the energy from your body. I can’t say I envy you.” Her comment was met with a blank stare of confusion, and once again, she sighed. This was going to be a _long_  night.

“Who the hell are you?! Where am I?! What did you do to me?!” the blond pressed, desperate for answers even as his body began to heat up once more, begging to be mated.

Flora scoffed at his last question, shaking her head once more and standing up to lock her emerald eyes with his crystal blue ones. “Look, I can give you answers, but you’ve got to calm down. I know that’s hard due to your heat, so if you need it, I’ll get something that’ll help with your anxiety. Do you want it?” she asked in a calm but firm voice, taking the slight nod the blond gave her as permission enough to go searching through Crimson’s wardrobe and pick out one that would smell the most like him, one he wore often. Eventually, she pulled out a white button-up shirt that had been in his laundry pile and moved to hand it to the omega, who was shaking out of nervousness and uncertainty.

As he took the shirt, he looked at her skeptically but said nothing at all, like he had no idea what to do with it. How clueless was this guy, anyway? “Smell it. Breathe it in.” she directed, and with another strange glance from the omega, he did what he was told, his body instantly relaxing at the smell of an alpha. “Better?” she asked with a small smile, glad to see the distressed omega calm down somewhat.

“Y-yeah... I don’t know _why_  it makes me feel better, but... Thanks.” he nodded, adding after a moment of silence, “Though it makes me feel even hotter than I already am. It makes me feel like I need to... Well...” If his face wasn’t already flushed from his heat, the blond would’ve been blushing since he almost admitted that he wanted sexual relief to a woman.

Putting her hands on her hips, the doctor arched an eyebrow and quipped, “If course it does! It’s not called a heat for nothing, you know!”

Once more, the male omega looked up at her with pure incomprehension obvious on his face. “Heat? Like... A _dog_?” he mumbled a bit nervously, hoping to god this wasn’t what it sounded like.

“I guess you could say that, yes, but it's a bit demeaning.” Flora nodded, trying to put the pieces of this mystery man together in her head, but not getting very far. “So... By the sounds of it, you don’t know what a heat is? Do you even know you’re an omega?” she inquired, her eyes narrowing as she looked down at the strange blond. When he shook his head, she couldn’t help but sigh and frown, “Okay, then what _do_  you know? We’ll start with that.”

“Uh... I know my name is Loenn, but that’s about all I can remember. I was dragged out of a river with quite the bruise on my head about a month ago by some fishermen. They said it’s a miracle I’m alive.” he told the beta, his head cocking to the side slightly, trying to remember as much as he could while attempting to ignore his instincts, “I then journeyed here to Noctham to find something to jar my memory in regards to who I am, but as soon as I arrived, I started feeling so... So _hot_.”

“Ah, so that must’ve been when you met Crimson, huh? Crimson Red? The alpha? He’s the one who brought you here.” Flora said, but as soon as she said her superior’s name, the omega became agitated once more.

“C-Crimson Red? This place belongs to him?” he asked her, beginning to tremble once more when she nodded. “Let me go! I... I don’t want to be stuck with a murder! I have to get out of here!” the desperate omega tried again to lift himself up to get out of the bed, but Flora pressed down on his chest, making him collapse.

Hurriedly, she placed the shirt over the blond’s face and spoke firmly once more, “Breathe. Breathe, and I’ll explain.” Thankfully, the omega did what he was told and breathed in the scent remaining on the fabric until he was fairly calm, then looked up at Flora for the explanation she had promised. “Better? Okay. Crimson doesn’t really own this place, but this _is_  his room. Also, he doesn’t normally kill people in cold blood, but it was his alpha hormones that made him go to that length. He’s actually a well-liked guy with a fairly good attitude. I guess what I’m trying to say is that no one will harm you here, I swear it.” the beta told the blond, sitting back down in the chair by the bed before adding, “Well, as long as you stay up in this room until your heat ends, that is.”

The omega named Loenn sat and pondered her words for a while, not sure if he should believe her or not. On one hand, she didn’t seem to be the type who was out to get him, and she had done nothing but help him since he woke up. On the other, she could be working for that man— or _alpha_ , as she called him— which seemed likely from what he had experienced from his previous encounter with the guy. A shiver ran down his spine out of both fear and desire when he remembered how it felt having the alpha’s teeth graze that certain spot on his neck. Hell, the memory alone was almost enough to make him moan.

“Thinking about Crim~?” she injected into Loenn’s thoughts, and he didn’t have to look at her to know she had a dirty smirk on her face. The omega nodded, trying to keep from feeling completely embarrassed but failing on almost every level. “Hah, I knew it! Don’t worry, there was a time where _I_ used to think of him like that as well, as most people do, but don’t tell him I told you that. He’s a bit oblivious to it because he’s really only had eyes for one person.” Flora told him in a quieter tone of voice, since it was truly something she had never told anyone.

“Oh! By the way, while we’re exchanging secrets, you can call me Flora. I don’t look it, but I’m a doctor, so you can call me ‘Doc’ too if you like. Most of the members of the guild call me that.” she redhead spoke again, but this time in a louder, cheerier tone.

With a slight smile, Loenn nodded, “Alright, Flora, thank you. It’s good to know I have a doctor watching over me who knows what’s going on. Could you tell me a bit more about this whole... Alpha and omega thing? I’m not sure I understand completely.”

In the doctor’s mind, it was hard to believe that she had to give a guy of this age— probably 20-25ish— “the talk”, but she’d do what she had to. Crimson was going to owe her big time. “Alright, there’s a lot of things you should know. I’ll start from the beginning then, shall I?” she offered, and when the omega nodded, she took a deep breath, knowing this would likely be a long conversation. Of course, she had no doubt that he was going to have a hard time paying attention due to the strong want to _breed_ , so would try to talk simply and directly.

“I’m assuming you have common knowledge of sex between two ‘normal’ people, who we call ‘betas’ here, since even you can’t be that naive. No one knows how or why the alpha and omega system was created, but we speculate that it was to basically _force_ all humans to take a mate and reproduce. At one point in time, it’s said that all people were either an alpha or omega, but over the last 1,000 years or more, that system has been rapidly declining. This has been due to biology, but also because some countries think it’s a sickness to be an omega or an alpha, and have had them... eradicated.

Here in our country of Noxtis, we’ve never had a strong centralized government, so not many of the alphas or omegas have been killed off, so their population has only been decreasing through more natural methods. Our government tends to be more locally based, each city having their own way of doing things, and Noctham is fairly liberal when it comes to most things. For some reason, when people visit our country for long periods of time, they’ll develop a subgender after about a month, but some don’t. We have no idea why this happens, but it probably has to do with the large amounts of alphas and omegas we have around here.

About 75% of the population here are betas, leaving the other 25% to be alphas and omegas. Out of all the alphas, about 80% of them are male, and out of all the omegas, around 80% of them are female. As such, it’s pretty uncommon to see a male omega. I myself have only known two of them in my lifetime. You, and the previous master of this guild.”

Even though the omega on the bed had been squirming slightly due to his heat, he was listen quite carefully, interrupting Flora at this point, “You’ve mentioned that this is a guild before, so I can’t help but wonder... A guild for what, exactly? Woodworking? Blacksmithing?”

“This is a guild for thieves. I won’t elaborate on that for now, as I think that is something you would have to talk to the master of the guild about, who is, as I’ve mentioned before, Crimson. I’m second in command, but those questions would be better answered by him. Now, back onto the subject.” she sighed, then continued, “As for the rolls each subgender plays, I’ll start by explaining omegas and I’ll brief you on alphas in a minute. It is the job of the omega to get pregnant, carry, and care for the children, or as many call them, pups. This is why you’ve wanted to be fucked so badly all day. Your body wants an alpha— like Crimson— to breed you and get you pregnant. You guys both have pheromones that attract you to each other like mad, and it’s a wonder you’re not pregnant by now.”

When those last few sentences rolled off the doctor’s tongue, the blond’s eyes opened wide and he tightened his grip on Crimson’s shirt in distress. “No! That can’t be right! I’m a man, okay?! I can’t have kids! Especially not with a _criminal_!” he almost shouted at Flora, who was expecting this type of reaction from a male omega who didn’t know what his role truly was. However, from just thinking of becoming pregnant by the master of the thieves guild, his cock began to harden substantially and he suddenly felt a slick _wetness_ in his pants.

Amused by this sudden arousal, Flora cocked an eyebrow and teased, “Oh really~? Then why has your dick grown so large all of a sudden? Why is your ass so wet with the slick that makes it so _easy_ for an alpha to slide his cock inside of you? It looks to me like your body would _happily_ bear the pups of an alpha, especially one as attractive as Crim~!”

“That’s not true!” Loenn shot back, her words making him squirm with that exact type of _need_  that she was describing, “I’ll never allow another man to fuck me! That’s just... Not something I could ever want!”

The doctor giggled, her loose, dark red curls framing her face as she leaned forward to say in a lower tone, “Well if that’s true, you won’t mind me talking about the role of an alpha, then? It’s their responsibility to fuck an omega _real good_ , providing the only permanent relief they’ll get from their heats. Sure you could use a dildo, or try jerking off, or have a beta fuck you, but nothing will quench that thirst inside of you other than _alpha cock_.

Alphas many times fight for a certain omega in heat, and once they win, they start breeding them at once. The alpha will fuck them hard for a while, but then when they start to release their semen inside of the omega, a knot forms at the base of their cock. Every omega describes this knotting experience to be the best part about breeding, and as it swells, it puts the perfect amount of pressure on their prostate to make them cum over and over. While they do, the alpha fills them to the brim with their semen, making the omega feel perfectly _warm_ and _full_ inside.

Also during the knotting period, the alpha will place a bonding mark right on the space between the omega’s neck and shoulder to claim them as their own and to become their mate until one of them dies. The omega also makes a bonding mark, which happens after the alpha makes theirs. Oh yeah— and the bonding mark? It’s a _bite_... So none of that sounds good to you, huh?”

After that in depth description, the poor omega was left trembling on the bed, his length hard and twitching in his now heavily dampened pants. “I... I don’t want that...” he panted, obviously holding back from touching himself then and there. God, he was just too cute. She’d have to do something about this...


	4. Let’s Play

Partially due to the potent omega hormones— which, in large amounts could act as an aphrodisiac— but also just because she wanted to play with this desperate omega, Flora gave her patient a devious look, “You’re not fooling anyone, Loenn. You’re an omega through and through. Fortunately, I can help you with _this_ — for now...” The second in command touched the wetted tip of the omega’s cock with a single finger, then slid it down the shaft, teasing it through the increasingly dampening pants he had on. “Would you like me to help you out?” she smirked, and there was a long moment of hesitation before the omega broke down, swallowing hard and nodding, his erection twitching with need.

“Okay, no complaining about what I do to you, though, _omega_.” the doctor told him in a devilish, seductive tone that he couldn’t say no to, nodding once again. “Good. You’re the perfect patient, my dear. First, let’s take these off...” she whispered while helping him take off his shirt and unbuttoning his trousers, pulling them down slowly.

What she found was a quivering cock completely _covered_ in precum, and an ass that was soaking wet with slick, dripping onto the sheets below. “Oh my, Loenn, you’ve made quite a mess. You act so naive for someone with such a slutty body.” the thief smiled, climbing onto the bed, commanding “Don’t be shy, spread your legs for me, omega.”

“D-don’t... Don’t stare at me like that...” he omega stammered, his mind so focused on breeding and pleasure that it was hard to form cohesive sentences. Slowly, he opened his legs to show even more of that hot wetness which served as an aphrodisiac for them both, and Flora immediately placed her head in between his thighs.

“Good boy. You’re going to enjoy this.” she told him, grabbing hold of his erection and drawing back the foreskin to reveal the head, making the omega shudder and whine. Then, the thief licked from his balls all the way to the tip, her emerald eyes locked on Loenn’s, before taking the whole head inside her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of omega. Since he was much more sensitive than usual, the blond couldn’t help his whimpers while she sucked greedily on the head of his cock, the doctor using her tongue expertly to stimulate the underside.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the omega suddenly felt himself very close to reaching his climax, and he frantically tried to push her away to no avail, finally saying in a voice broken by moans, “Stop, Flora I’m— _Ah_! Going to—!” With one more skillful suck from the female, he hit his climax in full, spurting rope after rope of his hot cum onto her mouth while his hips thrust forward desperately. The blond’s moans were a much higher pitch than before as he came hard, sounding like a true omega. Never in his life had he known pleasure like this, and god, was it overwhelming.

After his orgasm that seemed to go on forever, Loenn sat up halfway, his body shaking from the intensity of it all with an apologetic expression on his face. When the thief looked up, she was wearing an expression that was hard to read, and the omega thought he had angered her by cumming in her mouth. “I-I’m so sorry Flora I—... I tried to warn you...” he stammered, sincerely feeling bad for what he had done, and watched her adjust so her face was hovering right above his own. “I really am sor— _Mmm_!” the blond’s words were cut off suddenly as the doctor kissed him, shoving most of the cum into his mouth with her tongue, which made him moan in surprise. Fuck, she was good.

A moment went by before she broke the kiss and licked her lips, which were curved up in that devious smile. “God, Loenn, you came so quick. I didn’t think a cute guy like you would be such a premature ejaculator~!” the thief smirked, her emerald eyes fixed on the omega’s light blue ones, a certain type of fire and delight shining in her own.

“I—! I’m not...!” he attempted to say, then gave up as she giggled, letting himself fall back into the pillow with a exhausted sigh, knowing it was useless to fight her. Flora was sure one hell of a vixen— _and_ a tease.

Once his head hit the pillow, the omega felt how tired he was from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

This morning, he had entered the city of Noctham in a hopeful mood, feeling like he may find something significant here that lead to him discovering more about himself than just his first name, but after a day of wandering the streets and searching faces for one he may recognize, he had come up with nothing. Discouraged and alone, Loenn had settled and reflected on a bench in an overgrown park until nightfall, which was when that feeling of uncomfortable _warmth_  arise within himself. Believing something must have been wrong with his health, the blond had begun to search for a doctor, but the winding, twisting cobblestone roads of the city had suddenly become a maze due to the fogginess gathering in his mind, which was caused by this thing Flora called a “heat”. He had then began stumbling around the city for hours, feeling weaker and weaker as he did so, and he had not known that he had attracted a pack of alphas until it was too late.

Drawn to the omega by his heat, the alphas had cornered him and would’ve had their way with him if Crimson Red hadn’t arrived and scared them off by killing two of them, but that in itself had been enough to cause him to pass out. When he had come to, a sexy thief woman shed light on his situation, then had helped him out by sating his need for sexual activity, but he wasn’t sure how long that would last.

“Mmm... You look exhausted, you know.” the doctor on top of him mused, proceeding to climb off of the blond to stand by the side of the bed and then continued, “I guess I should leave you be so you can get a little rest while your heat is at bay. It’ll probably come back in around thirty minutes, so you’ll wake up and have to get yourself off if you want relief. I’ll leave you to it for tonight, but I’ll be back in the morning to bring some food and check up on you. This will last about a week, but omegas are made for this, so don’t worry about collapsing out of exhaustion or anything.”

For a _week_?! This must be some sort of nightmare. “Flora— er— Doc... Um... Thanks for your help.” the omega said in a small voice, trying to take all that she had said in stride. There’s no way that this could last a week, right? She must be over-exaggerating.

With a friendly smile and a wink she chirped, “My pleasure! Now get some sleep.” The thief then turned away, but only got a few steps before turning around halfway to mention, “Oh yeah, I forgot to say... If you need something to put in your ass, just ask me. I’m sure I can find an alpha dildo somewhere. It’s only natural for you to crave that, so don’t be shy. Goodnight!” After dropping that bomb, the Doc made her way to the door and left the room, locking it from the outside this time, since Crimson had left her the only key.

Even though she knew that tomorrow her superior would be able to smell the omega so strongly on her that he would be able to deduce that something happened between them, Flora couldn’t help but smile, flipping her silky red curls back with her hand. Crimson had known her for quite a long time, so it would be no surprise to him that she had “played” with their guest, yet it was still likely going to bother him. “Crimson will just have to be _jealous_ ~!” she whispered to herself, letting out a giggle while climbing down the stairs, a devious smile on her face all the way back to her own bedroom.


	5. The Likes of You

To the poor omega, the next week was excruciatingly long and tiring, so when he finally was off his heat, he slept for another few days afterwords. Flora supposed he was so tired because it was his first heat and he didn’t know how to deal with it properly. During that week and a half, Crimson grudgingly slept in the extra room, acting much more grumpy than his fellow guild members had ever seen. Even his second in command couldn’t joke around with him like normal due to his high-strung attitude, which she knew came from the sexual frustration of his sensitive nose every so often getting a whiff of the omega’s heat.

Now that the heat was over, everyone was relieved, and later this day Loenn had plans to leave the thieves guild to continue on his journey of self-discovery. Our master of the guild was back to his charming old self again, which made the environment in the mansion feel much more relaxed than it had been in a while. Some of the underlings had come up with speculations as to why their leader had gone through a dramatic change of emotions after bringing an unconscious man into his room, and even though many were completely off, they spread like wildfire through the guild anyway.

Flora couldn’t help but laugh at some of them, since she was one of the two people who knew what was really going on. Only herself and our master thief knew for certain that he was an alpha, since the large majority of the guild consisted of betas. The other small percentage that were either alphas or omegas were all mated, so they couldn’t smell the scent Crimson was secreting like mad any more than a little bit here and there. Most of them had a strong suspicion that Crimson was an alpha, but it didn’t matter anymore now that they all had mates, whether they interacted with them or not.

When everything in our alpha’s room was washed and the scent of Loenn’s heat was gone, the blond finally descended from the room in the top of the tower that had kept him safe for all this time, meeting the doc at the bottom of the spiral staircase with a warm smile. “So you’re really going to leave us, huh? I’ve just gotten to getting fond of you!” she complained, punching him in the arm playfully, but truly saddened that the omega she had cared after for the whole week and a half was just going to leave.

Scratching the back of his neck with a sorry smile on his face, the blond replied, “Sorry, doc, but it can’t be helped. I’ve got to move on and figure out the rest of who I am besides just a name. Perhaps I’ll come visit sometime once I jog my memory, since I’ve become fond of you, too.” With the last few words, a light blush formed on his cheeks and he looked away, hoping she knew that he was serious. Not only was she beautiful and sexy as hell, but Flora was also intelligent, witty, skilled, and fun. It wouldn’t be a lie to say he had gotten a crush on her over this time— even though he was in a very embarrassing and compromising position this past week— and he was planning to come back to meet her again after everything was sorted out.

“Please do come back to see us!” Flora nodded before getting that devilish look in her eye that made the blond hold his breath in anticipation. “Well, as long as you’re alright with staying with _criminals_ , then you’re welcome any time. “ she teased, and the omega’s cheeks turned even more red. He had forgotten that he had called them all criminals, especially their leader.

“Honestly, I don’t know if Crim will like having you around, but I’m his second in command, so he doesn’t have much of a choice!” she smiled, then stepped closer to kiss him on the cheek before drawing back to say quietly, “You take care of yourself, okay, omega? It’s dangerous out there for your kind.”

Because of the unexpected kiss on the cheek from the Doc, certain desires were awakened inside of Loenn, and after a minute of looking into her beautiful emerald eyes, he placed a hand on her waist and drew her in, kissing her passionately.

Just as he was about to lean in and deepen the kiss by adding his tongue, Flora heard a creaky step a short distance down the hallway and pushed the omega away at once— whether she wanted to or not. As she suspected, the step on the creaky floorboards of the hallway was made by our alpha, Crimson, who stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. It had been easy for the Doc to tell that it had been her superior, because no one else would’ve been able to get so close without her noticing them, regardless if she was in the middle of a kiss or not.

“... I’ll give you two a moment.” Crimson finally spoke before turning on his heel, walking away as fast as he could back to his office. He had come upstairs to wish the omega well in his travels, but he should’ve known it wouldn’t be worth pausing his nearly endless pile of paperwork for. What was been seen could not be unseen, even if he wanted to scrub his mind of the image because it made him feel... _Weird_. God, it sure didn’t take too long for them to become _that close_.

Even though the second in command called out her superior’s name to stop him, he kept going, obviously determined to be anywhere but in this hallway. With a sigh, Flora looked back at the omega with an apologetic smile. “Do you think you could possibly... Go down and thank him for letting you stay for the last week and a half? I think he would appreciate it... Especially after _that_.” she suggested, hoping that the omega would agree to do so, since it would probably help clear the air until he returned from his journey.

Luckily for her, Loenn was a particularly upstanding guy, and nodded immediately. “I believe you’re right. I certainly _do_ owe him a great number of ‘thank you’s for all he’s done for me in the past while.” he agreed, wanting to make this right so he could step back out into the world without this resting on his conscious.

With his answer, she let out a breath of relief. “Thank you, Loenn. Crimson will likely be in his office doing paperwork, which is on the second floor in the left wing, doorway right next to the large bay windows. You should go as soon as possible, and don’t forget to knock before you enter.” Once more, she stepped closer to the omega and pressed the tip of his nose playfully, a small smile on her face as she said, “Stay out of trouble, okay? You can’t come back if you’re not in one piece... Now, I apologize, but I have to get back up to Crim’s room and tidy it a bit more. Good luck!” Then, before the blond could say anything else, she turned away and headed up the spiral staircase, leaving him to watch her go.

“Thank you, for everything!” he called after her and got no reply, but that was expected— she didn’t seem like the type who was good at saying goodbye.

With a sigh, he headed down the hallway and down the stairs to talk to the master of the guild, Crimson Red. To the blond, he was still an enigma of sorts, since they had only seen each other twice— the night where he was found by our alpha a week and a half ago, and just a few minutes ago when he kissed Flora. Honestly, neither of the situations had been positive ones, so Loenn planned to make it up to him somehow.

As the omega finally made it to the door the Doc had described, he took a deep breath before preparing to knock on the door. To his surprise, he heard a voice call, “Come in.”, even though he hadn’t knocked on the door yet. How strange. Yet the blond did what he was told, entering the large office that clearly doubled as a library. Immediately, he picked up a faint, alluring scent he remembered vividly— the scent of our young master thief who sat behind a desk by the window in the back of the room.

“Ah, I thought it was you. What do you want?” the alpha asked briskly without looking up from the documents he was working on, signing many letters and replying to messages sent by other thieves guilds all around the world. Every guild leader knew they were stronger if they kept an alliance with those outside their own city, even if it took quite a significant amount of time to keep up the relations.

The alpha’s tone wasn’t exactly inviting, but the nice, almost _arousing_ scent of his hormones made it easy for the blond omega to approach. If Loenn was to describe the attractive smell, he’d say it was almost like an expensive cologne, a woodsy, spicy musk that he was certain to be the best thing he had ever smelled, even if he had total amnesia.

The thing that finally snapped the blond back from his thoughts was how Crimson cleared his throat in agitation, finally looking up from his papers, before frowning, “Are you here for something, or did you just come to stare at me?”

Immediately, the long-haired male shook his head, a blush appearing on his cheeks against his will. It was way too embarrassing to blush in front of the alpha after kissing his second in command right in front of him. “Ah! Yes, of course, I’m sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts...” he smiled sheepishly with an awkward shrug thrown in for good measure before saying in a more confident tone, “I’m here to thank you, Crimson Red, for—”

“For sleeping with my second in command? Oh, it’s nothing you have to thank _me_ for. Flora falls for just about anything that has a pulse, I’ll have you know.” Crimson interrupted with a growl, standing up from his chair behind the desk and lighting up a cigarette with a match to soothe himself. It was a curious thing— our alpha _rarely_ had to smoke to maintain his composure, and honestly didn’t even know what he was upset about in the first place. He’d seen Flora kiss many men in front of him, but never had it gotten to him like it had today, making him go so far as to lie and say that she fell for men all the time. Perhaps she kissed and had sex more than the average woman, but he rarely saw her put any feeling into it— unlike what he had seen while she had kissed this omega.

The blond was completely shocked by Crimson’s words, turning even more red than he was before and becoming defensive. “E-Excuse me?! I did _not_ sleep with your second in command! Perhaps she— well— _sucked me off_ , but that was of her own accord! Plus, what we do is none of your business, even _if_ you’re the master of this guild!” Loenn hissed back, and to this response, the thief only turned around to look out the window.

Little did the omega know, our thief was trying to keep from grinning slightly, which is why he had turned toward the window, understanding now why Flora had so much fun with him— _god_ , it was easy to ruffle this omega's feathers. With a drag of his cigarette, he kept himself from grinning further, and instead spoke again, this time in a less threatening tone, “None of that matters to me. As you say, it’s none of my concern. However, you _do_ know that you have to be mated to walk outside freely at this age? You have no alpha father or brother to protect you, so are you going to go to a safe house for omegas until you find a mate?”

“Wh—... _What_? I’m not taking a mate or locking myself up in some house, are you _crazy_?!” the blond responded, raising his voice to the alpha who was talking down to him. Crimson was a criminal after all, so what right did he have to do so?

Immediately, our master thief turned around, giving the omega a weird look. “You think _I’m_ the one who’s crazy? Those are the only two options in which you won’t be kidnapped or raped, you know that right? I mean, be my guest and try to wander around the city unmated or without alpha protection, but just don’t come crying to us when you’ve been mated by some perverted alpha.” the young master thief growled, disliking how this omega thought he knew how things were around here only _a week and a half_ after almost being raped and ripped to shreds by all the alphas who were surrounding him that night.

To Crimson’s surprise, the blond immediately countered, “I’m not some dainty omega who can’t protect himself! Perhaps I was while on my heat, but now that I’m not on it anymore, I’ll be more than fine traveling alone with _no mate_! You’ll see— I’ll travel these streets and many others without help from the likes of you!”

Oh, man. Loenn was tempting our master thief here more than he would _ever_ know. ‘The likes of you’ resounded in Crimson’s head, and there was only one other person who had ever made him feel this angry— angry enough to touch the throwing knives in his pocket, his hand itching to put an _end_ to this foolish omega here and now. Once more, he took a drag of the cigarette to calm himself before throwing the knife, which landed just inches from the omega’s head, deep in the dark wood of the bookcase he happened to be standing next to.

“Out.” Crimson Red said with a coldness that few people had heard before, “Don’t you dare come back, or that knife will be in your head. You’ve seen me do it before, and I would happily do it again— _to you_.”

In complete shock, Loenn took a step back, his expression quickly shifting from surprise to anger, not certain at all why this ‘Crimson’ guy was so well liked. Were all the guild members idiots?! With some effort, The blond pulled the knife out of the wood and put it in his pocket. “Thanks for the farewell present, I’ll be keeping this. You don’t have to worry, I’ll stay _far away_ from filthy _criminals_ like you. I’d rather have a knife in my head than to be in the same room with you again, anyway.” he spat before leaving the office, making sure to slam the door behind him. Within less than a second, three knives sank into the wood of the door behind him, each with a loud thud. Our alpha had thrown them especially hard, causing the majority of the blade to pass through the wood to the other side.

The timing of the knives made the blond shiver, knowing if he had closed the door a moment later, those blades would be inside of _him_ right now, not the wood. As quickly as he could, he shook it off and marched down to the main entrance, about to open it when one of the guild members pulled him back. “What is the meaning of this!?” he shouted, not in the mood to be trifled with.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you have to come with me. Anyone who leaves the mansion that isn’t a member must leave via the carriage. Its windows are blocked to prevent anyone from finding their way back here. Don’t worry, we’ll drop you off in the main square.” the guild member told Loenn, obviously a new initiate by the way he trembled after being yelled at.

“Good. I never want to find this wretched place again anyway.” he grumbled, letting the young initiate lead him to the carriage. That damn alpha really knew how to _piss him off_.


	6. Times Long Past

“You told him _what_?!” Flora exclaimed in complete shock, her attention drawn from watching the initiates practice throwing knives at hay targets in the basement of the mansion later that same day.

Our young master thief shrugged sheepishly, only taking his eyes off of the newest members of their guild for a moment to admit, “The conversation went in a regrettable direction, and I wish I hadn’t said what I did. To be honest, I can barely believe I told the omega I’d _kill_ him if he came back to the mansion. I mean, that just isn’t _me_ you know? On top of it all, I even—... Uhh, never mind.” As his words managed to venture into something he had decided not to tell his second in command, he quickly shut himself up with a forced laugh, but knew that she would bug him until he told her what he did.

With a deadpan stare, the female beta turned toward him completely and asked in an almost threatening tone, ”Crim. What. The. _Hell_. Did. You. Do?”

After his many years of living with the Doc, he knew that the best option was just to tell her what she wanted to know. Pretending to watch the initiates carefully, the alpha tried to make it seem like what he had done was no big deal. “It wasn’t anything _too_ awful... I only threw a knife at him. Or two... Or four... But he _deserved_ it!! He was purposely pissing me off and called me a _filthy criminal_! God, that damn omega is one out of the _two_ people I haven’t gotten along with in my whole life. _In my whole life_!”

As soon as she heard our alpha threw _knives_ at Loenn earlier today, she placed a single hand over her face in exasperation. “Oh my _god_. You’re supposed to be the calm one out of the two of us, not the one throwing knives at guests!” the Doc muttered into her palm, then removed it to look at her superior disapprovingly.

Feeling her emerald eyes boring into him, our master thief knew she was giving him _the look_  before he even turned to face her again. When he did, that one expression that said she was disappointed in him was still present, and he sighed, “C’mon, don’t give me that look. You know I feel terrible when you do... I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what it is about this ‘Loenn’ guy, but he _really_ rubs me the wrong way.”

“Crim... Listen, look at me.” she ordered, moving a slender hand to his cheek to make him look her way, and when he did, she continued, “I know you won’t want to hear this, but... Do you know who Loenn reminds me of? Jonat—“

“Stop. Just stop. Don’t even say it, Flora, please...” our alpha begged, not even wanting the comparison to be made between this omega and his former lover who was the late master of their guild.

Even though Jonathan had been an omega, he was mated to someone else for political reasons far before he ever met Crimson. The prior master had been around ten years older than the alpha, but neither of them seemed to care after getting over their initial hate for each other when they first met. It was Jonathan himself that picked a poor, young Crimson at age 13 from a nearby orphanage as an initiate to their guild, yet they got along terribly for the first couple of years. Then, as a young boy of 15, he began to apply himself to his training and became one of the best thieves in the guild almost overnight, which caught the eye of the guild master. Since Crimson had excelled past anything the other combat instructors could teach him, the omega invited him to start private one-on-one lessons, to which he agreed. About six months later, Crimson presented as an alpha, and they began to have incredible chemistry, which led to Jonathan taking him as a lover.

Not all was well after that, however, since our alpha had began to become extremely jealous of the alpha who had mated with the love of his life and planned to kill that alpha, which was the only way to break a bond between a mates pair. Crimson, a young man of 18, went under the nose of the guild master to kill the opposing alpha, but unfortunately, he slipped up just a little and got caught. At that point, the other alpha accused him of attempted murder and he was to be executed— well, he was until Jonathan took the blame for him, saying he had hired Crimson as a hitman so that he would be the one to be executed. Of course, our young alpha tried to fight against this, but in the end, his lover was hung in his place, and he never forgave himself for his foolishness, promising on his former lover’s grave that he would never take a mate that wasn’t him. After Jonathan’s death, Crimson became the master of the guild due to his unmatched talent as a thief, even though at first he didn’t want to be, but now here he was, four years later, training initiates that he had picked out himself.

Flora had been there along with him every step of the way until now, even as he was begging her not to mention the name of his former lover in order to compare him to some omega he found on the _street_.

“He reminds me of _Jonathan_.” the Doc told him clearly, despite his pleas not to say it. She watched as her superior’s shoulders fell in defeat and he looked away, his sapphire eyes suddenly misty from remembering his lost love. “I’m sorry, Crim. I had to be honest with you. I know you’d never admit that much to yourself.” Flora’s tone was low and sympathetic as she explained herself to her friend, the one she had known for so long.

“I know.” our alpha murmured back, still not looking at her to keep his tearful eyes hidden. Well, that was until he noticed a couple of initiates throwing the knives the wrong way, and he quickly took that as an excuse to end this conversation. After wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he called out, “Hey, you two, let me help you! You won’t hit any targets if you’re throwing the knives like that!”

As our young master thief turned away to teach his initiates the proper way to throw the knives, his second in command caught his arm and looked very seriously into his eyes. “So. _Loenn_. What are you going to do about him?”

Letting out a deep sigh, Crimson broke down and said, “I’ll be nice, and I won’t kill him if he comes back.”

“Good. Now go help those idiots before they hurt themselves and create more work for me.”


	7. Time’s Running Out

Only about a week after the omega left the mansion in a huff, he came back into Crimson’s life, much to the alpha’s dismay. It wasn’t the omega himself that had come back, however, but a sign that he could be in peril, just like our master thief told him he would be.

The sign was brought to him by a novice thief in their ranks while the alpha himself was working in his office. As soon as he saw the young male beta, probably 16 or so, he knew something was wrong, since it was one of the members of the guild who didn’t come to see him outside of training. “Ah, Charles, it’s nice to see you in my office again. Is everything going well?” he asked with a charming smile, pausing his paperwork to pay closer attention to his subordinate.

“Uh—... Yes sir, it’s going well, but I found something in the fine weapons store that I um... Think might belong to you.” he told the head of the thieves guild hesitantly, pulling a rough sketch of a throwing knife out of his pocket and placing it on the desk.

Immediately, our alpha picked up the parchment and studied the drawing, noting the fancy, cursive letters inlaid in the hilt that read “C.R.”. “Indeed, that _is_ my knife, thank you very much for letting me know its whereabouts. I certainly owe you one, Charles— that knife holds a great amount of sentimental value to me. I’m pleased you came here with this when you could’ve dismissed it.” Crimson told the younger thief with a look of pride on his face. Of course, he picked the new initiates every year very carefully, and the alpha was glad to see he was right in trusting Charles. “Honor among thieves” was a motto the guild lived by since it was put in place many years ago by the previous head of the thieves guild, Jonathan.

“Y-you’re very welcome, sir, you are too kind. I’ll simply be glad to see it returned to its proper home.” Charles stammered, taken aback by the praise he was given. It wasn’t everyday Crimson Red said such kind words to the younger initiates, but only because they tended to slack off just like he had when he was their age.

Our dark-haired alpha put away the piece of parchment along with what he had been working on in a drawer of the large walnut desk and pushed in his chair when he stood up, ready to go get his knife and find out what happened to the stubborn omega. “ _Sir_?” Charles questioned, surprised to see his superior get up since he didn’t think this was important enough for Crimson to deal with right away, but relaxed when he walked up and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Most of the guild wondered if their leader had some type of special _power_ to calm people down or make them feel comfortable, and this was surly an instance of that “power” which would be told to the other initiates later in excited whispers.

“If you don’t mind, I’d greatly appreciate it if you show me to the weapons shop you’re talking about, since there are quite a few here in Noctham. I know you’re fairly new to the area, so it would be easier to lead me there than to try to explain where it’s at.” the master thief propositioned, lifting a single eyebrow as he awaited a response.

“Oh! Y-yes sir, of course! It’s an honor to accompany you!” the beta nodded vigorously, excited about spending some time alone with one of his biggest role models.

“Fantastic.” our alpha smiled, “Lead the way then, Charles.”

The two of them walked briskly in the waning evening sun, wanting to make sure they caught the shopkeeper before he closed up the store for the day. Since it was still light out, many citizens were on the streets dressed up in their warmest clothing, shopping and visiting others before nightfall, when it became too frigid for comfort. Charles led him across the old cobblestone roads, waiting patiently as many horse-drawn carriages passed them by, all off to a different location. After about twenty minutes of walking, they arrived at a fine weapons shop right off of the town square, which was winding down for the evening, as evidenced by several vendors taking down their stands and packing away their wares.

It was a relief to see that the weapons store was still open, though it was likely that it would close soon, so the two stepped inside in order to finish things quickly. As Crimson Red approached one of the display boxes, he immediately recognized his knife and turned to the shopkeeper to make a deal. “I’m sorry to trouble you, but it appears you have something that belongs to me for sale in the rightmost display box— a knife with the initials ‘C.R.’ on the hilt inlaid in gold decorative letters. It was stolen about a week ago, and my friend here told me he saw it in this shop just today.” our thief explained in an even tone, not wanting to draw attention by simply demanding his knife back. Of course, he could always _steal_ it, but then he wouldn’t be able to find out who sold it to the shopkeeper in the first place.

The shopkeeper, who was a slightly chubby yet tall man, appeared to be another alpha by the looks of the musculature on his arms. Alphas generally had physiques that were made to be uncommonly strong and excel at fighting in order to protect their mate from anyone or anything who dared threatened them— _especially_ other alphas, and it seemed like this guy was no exception. “ _Interesting_... The one from the box on the far right, you say?” the man asked, scratching his beard in a puzzled way before moving to pull the knife out of the display case and show it to Crimson, “This it?”

With a slight smile and a nod, our alpha confirmed the knife to be his own, prompting the shopkeeper scratch his beard in that same, puzzled way. “ _Interesting_... It appears that your claim may be true, since I only bought this beauty off a man two days ago.” he mused, and added in a stricter tone when he saw the thief was about to say something, “Either way, I can’t just give this to for free, you know. I paid a pretty penny for this, and I’m not letting it go without seeing that kind of money in return.”

With a sigh, Crimson nodded and said, “I understand. However, I _am_ telling the truth. I have the other nine knives that came in the set with me right now.” Reaching into his sack coat, he swiftly drew out three more of the knives and set them on the counter. “Please, I know it’s a lot to ask, but I need that back. It was given to me by someone very dear to me that passed away. I would also like to know who you purchased it from so I can track down the man who stole it from me.”

“Sorry, no can do. I bought this for 30 silver pieces and I’m not letting it go or telling you any information unless I get at least 40 in return.” the other alpha answered immediately, his blatantly uncaring tone making the initiate next to Crimson bristle.

“How could you say that?! That knife clearly belongs to this man, and you won’t let him have it, even when it’s so _important_ to him?! That’s—“ he cried, raising his voice enough so some of the other patrons of the shop began to look their way before being interrupted.

“— _Enough_. That’s enough, Charles. If I have to pay for the knife, I will, and that’s okay. Don’t worry too much about it.” our master thief spoke to the boy in a low voice that was both firm yet gentle, placing a hand on his shoulder once again and locking his deep sapphire eyes on the others’. “I don’t mind paying if it’s something important to me like this is.” he added, moving the hand on Charles’ shoulder to his sackcoat under his winter coat to pull out a small pouch, picking a single gold piece from it and placing it on the counter.

The shopkeeper’s eyes opened wide and he looked at Crimson in surprise, “You know there are a hundred silver coins in a gold coin, right?... That means you’re overpaying me by _60 silver_!”

“I’m aware. The extra 60 is for you to tell me exactly who you bought it from, where, and at what time. I need to know everything you can tell me about the man who sold you this knife. Also, I need a pack of ball bullets for my flintlock, so I’d like you to throw one into our deal.” our alpha said quietly, “Now please, hand over the knife and _start talking_.” Thankfully, by now most of the other patrons had gone home and the rest would likely leave soon due to the rapidly fading light, which would mean they could talk openly.

The storekeeper took this matter into his own hands, however, giving Crimson a nod to the deal he proposed before leaving the back of the counter to usher the remaining customers out of the shop, saying he had to close early. When that was done, he came back and said, “I don’t like havin’ people in my shop when I discuss business matters. You never know when someone could be eavesdropping.” Then, the other alpha placed the throwing knife in the thief’s waiting hand and pulled out a tin of ball bullets as he had requested. “Like I said, I bought the knife off a guy who came into my store two days ago ‘round two o’clock. He was asking a good price for it, so even though I normally don’t buy from strangers, I thought ‘what the hell’ and bought it off him. The man was pretty suspicious looking though, and I felt better about the whole thing after seeing him leave my shop. I believe he was an alpha, like myself, except he downright _stank_ of omega— and not just one omega, _several_. I don’t want to tell you something I don’t know for sure, but... I wouldn’t be surprised if he was in the business of dealin’ omegas.”

_An omega trafficker_ — Crimson couldn’t say he was surprised, but his stomach still twisted at the thought of the omega he had brought into his guild only a small while ago locked up, being “trained” for other alphas to buy and _use_. “Damn.” our alpha swore, shaking his head in frustration. Hadn’t he warned the omega against _exactly this_? Loenn had been incredibly naive to think he could travel alone and unmated as an omega, much less an unmated _male_  omega, which were sought after by certain alphas in nobility to act as their _toys_. It was possible that the blond omega had already been purchased and mated by some pervert, but it was unlikely, since omega traffickers generally trained the omegas they picked up as sex salves before selling them off. As much as it made the master thief feel _sick_ to think of such a thing, he knew that it was to his advantage because it often took a while to properly train an omega, and that meant he could still be saved before being sold off and mated against his will.

Noticing his superior’s expression change from focused to greatly concerned, Charles soon grew worried and spoke up, “Sir? Is something wrong?” The shopkeeper stayed silent as he gazed at the handsome younger alpha, also wondering what was so wrong about that, but knowing it was not his place to ask.

“Yes. Something is _very_ wrong, and I believe I may be running out of time as we speak. Charles, I know I’ve asked a lot of you today, but I need you to do me another favor— please, run back to the guild now and tell Flora I’m going after Loenn’s dumb ass because he got caught, just like I said he would. Tell her it may be a while before I’m back, and to run things in my place while I’m away. Got that? Now go.” he spoke quickly and quietly to the initiate so the shopkeeper couldn’t hear everything, his sapphire blue eyes intense as he gazed down at the boy.

“Y-yes, sir, right away sir!” Charles stammered before running out of the store and down the street that was now lit up by oil lamps due to the complete setting of the sun.

Crimson watched him for only a moment, his focus soon back on the other alpha to give him a serious look and say, “I’m sorry that this has suddenly been cut so short. I believe an acquaintance of mine has been captured by those omega traffickers. Do you have any idea where those alphas are staying or what their traveling plans are? I know they move regularly from town to town so they aren’t suspected for the disappearances of omegas they take.”

A knowing smile crossed the shopkeeper’s face when our alpha explained the situation, not unlike the one Flora gave him when he first brought the omega home that fateful night. “An _acquaintance_ , eh? No need to be shy, lad, I was once a young alpha like yourself with an omega ‘acquaintance’ of my own, and she’s now my mate. You’re showing far too much concern for this missing person _not_  to be a potential mate, am I right?” he said smugly, leaning over the counter like he knew what he was taking about.

“ _It’s not like that._ ” Crimson answered firmly within a fraction of a second, knowing he didn’t have time for this even though he felt his cheeks heat up at the man’s words, “I’m _never_  taking a mate. Now please, could you tell me if you know something? If not, I have to begin my search before the trail goes cold.”

Annoyingly, the shopkeeper laughed and said, “I was like that at one time, too, but fair enough. I heard one of the alphas who was with the one who sold me your knife talking to one of his buddies in the back of the store. He said they were staying hidden in a repurposed passenger train down at the train station. The train was set to leave for another city on... Let me think...” For a moment, the other alpha closed his eyes before opening them wide again, “Thursday night! That’s _tonight_! You better get a move on, lad, because they’d be leaving soon after dark I suspect.”

With a quick nod, Crimson managed to say, “Thank you very much for your help. Now please excuse me...” while walking toward the shop door in a hurry, then began to sprint once he set foot onto the rough cobblestone street, praying to make it across town before the train left to its unknown destination. His footsteps echoing through the roads and alleyways were all he could hear in the cold, deserted city until suddenly a whistle rang through the crisp air, signaling that a train was departing in five minutes, as per the code of the station, and the master thief picked up his pace.

_Five minutes_ — could our alpha make it in time? He sure as hell hoped so.


	8. He Told You So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this’ll probably be the most explicit chapter of the whole fic. I’ve had this half finished since May, so I decided just to finish the bastard while I felt like it. It might be awful but w/e. Can’t say I didn’t try.

—Three days earlier—

“We’ll give ya one last chance to admit you’re an omega. If ya don’t, we’ll have to confirm it through... _Other methods_.” the shady alpha snickered at the blond young man, who was now strapped to a medical chair in some tiny, dimly lit room. He should’ve listened to Crimson when he said it wasn’t safe for an omega to wander the streets of the city alone, but he thought that the master thief was just mocking him, since they didn’t exactly get along. It seemed as if the young alpha had a chip on his shoulder when it came to dealing with omegas, or maybe it was just his personality that pissed the thief off. Regardless, Loenn had chosen not to take the man’s warning seriously, which was a choice he was coming to dearly regret.

Only a few days after leaving the thieves guild, it appeared like everything was going fine and that Crimson _had_ been over-exaggerating the threat to omegas until he was pulled backwards into an alleyway by a strong alpha and made to inhale some sort of drug through a cloth that made him pass out immediately. When he came to, he was strapped on this medical chair while a beta and an alpha interrogated him with questions about his “second gender”.

Honestly, Loenn thought that his whole first heat was a fluke, so he told the two that he was a normal man, which they both laughed at, and now, they were giving him one last chance to admit it before getting the information out of him another way. What could they possibly be planning to do to the omega that would get him to talk? The blond decided it must be some type of physical torture that they were threatening him with since he could make out the outlines of some weird tools lining the walls, but that didn’t scare him— he was good with managing pain, after all.

“I’m not an omega, you fools! Now let me go!” he answered them, straining against the ropes that tied his hands to the sides of the chair, and bending his legs up like he would kick them if they got close. There wasn’t a clear reason why they hadn’t tied up his legs, but the blond would be learning that reason soon enough.

“Ahh, I was hopin’ you’d say that.” the dirty alpha grinned, his smile revealing his poorly kept teeth as he stepped more into the singular light, which was shining only on the medical chair. The guy had a huge frame and looked as if he could take out five alphas just by himself, which the blond pretended not to be intimidated by. To his surprise, though, the giant alpha then stepped away, telling the male beta something in a whisper before saying, “Well, have fun with him. Let me know when he’s changed his mind.”

It was odd that the alpha was so confident that the beta could change his mind, and the omega tied to the bed smiled to himself, because he knew that he would stay firm on his position no matter how much pain they inflicted on him.

“Alright, omega, let’s get started, shall we? My name is Dr. Crocker, and I’ll be taking care of you until you’re sold. You see, we’re omega traffickers, and we get paid a lot of money for specimens like you. We’re lucky to have found an unmated male omega all alone in the city, since that very rarely happens.” he doctor spoke in a calm tone, but one that was also cold and uncaring. The blond had no idea why he would be sold to someone else, since he wasn’t especially strong and would be worthless as a slave or servant. When Dr. Crocker came into the light, he could see a middle aged man with round spectacles and a mousy physique, which would’ve been alright if he didn’t have a shot in his hand with a large needle to inject whatever fluid was in the vial.

At this point, Loenn began to panic, struggling against his bonds while yelling at him, “Stay away from me, you creep! What the hell are you planning to stick into me?!”

As he had assumed, the doctor kept coming closer despite the omega’s objections, and stayed silent as he stuck the large needle into the blond’s arm, causing him to yelp. Whatever concoction that had just been injected into him stung when it first entered his body, but then took on a soothing feeling, causing the omega to calm down almost immediately.

“That’s a good omega.” the doctor purred, and rolled up a cart full of tools that Loenn couldn’t see due to the light becoming much more bright to his eyes. It was then that he realized his whole body was becoming more reactive to any type of stimuli that it could process, but he felt weaker than he ever had before.

Despite this, the blond still tried to struggle against the ropes, yelling, “What did you do?! What did you do to me?!” With a sigh, the doctor shook his head and turned away to pick up some supplies from the cart, returning with two cloths and a pair of scissors.

“No more of that, now, omega. I hate being yelled at when I’m trying to concentrate. It’ll be for your own good if you stop struggling, you’re not going to get free, you know.” he told Loenn, and right when the blond was about to yell back at him, the doctor shoved one of the cloths in his mouth and tied the other around his head so he couldn’t spit it out. Even though he could no longer talk, he still tried to yell at the doctor, but gave up quickly, since his noises were almost completely muffled by the gag.

“Ah, that’s better. Now, for your clothes... Don’t struggle, or I might cut you.” Dr. Crocker informed the now silent omega, using the scissors to cut through the fabric of his clothes before taking each article off one by one. Loenn watched him carefully, thinking that he would stop at his underwear, but he didn’t. Bright blue eyes opened wide when the doctor cut off his underwear and cast it aside, leaving him completely nude in front of this absolute stranger. At first, he made angry muffled sounds in protest, but began to panic once again as the doctor adjusted the chair so he was laying down and pulled out two two stands for his feet to go on, which were several feet apart.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, we’re just going to examine what condition you’re in so we can begin to train you at the right level. Now... Your feet go here...” he murmured, picking up each foot and placing it in the stand so Loenn was now completely exposed to the doctor’s eyes, which were obviously on his lower half. If the omega had an ounce of energy, he’d try to take his legs off the stands, but he was too weak, too powerless to do anything about his current situation. What Crimson had said crossed his mind yet again, and he couldn’t help but feel stupid for getting himself into all this mess.

Whatever thoughts he was thinking came to an immediate halt when he saw the doctor put on some rubber gloves, and soon felt a cold finger probe the skin near his asshole.

“Wow... This is really a mint condition hole. I rarely see omegas like this, since you all normally take partners during heat. You’ll likely sell for a high price based on this alone, because this is obviously a virgin ass. Now, to test your sensitivity, we’ve got to get you to produce some slick...” the doctor muttered, more to himself than to the omega he was examining, and rubbed a small amount of lube on his index finger before pressing it into Loenn’s hole.

Once again, the blond made desperate muffled noises as he felt the finger enter his body, but couldn’t keep his body from clenching onto it. “Oh, your body is sure loving my finger— it’s holding it like it never wants to let it go... Your body must be _desperate_ to be bred.” he hummed to himself, pressing his finger in to the first knuckle, then the second, until it was completely inside the omega, “Look, just by entering you with one finger you’re already getting hard. You’re really quite pent up, aren’t you?”

Loenn hadn’t noticed his cock had gotten hard until the doctor pointed it out, and he looked down at his erection completely horrified. Why was his body reacting like this? He _hated_ the feeling of a foreign object in his ass— or so he thought, until Dr. Crocker curled up his finger and hit a _certain area_. Suddenly, a jolt of intense pleasure ran through his body and made him twitch and moan into the gag despite trying to keep from making any sounds. God it felt good, but he could still tell himself he hated it.

The doctor looked up at him with a smirk as he placed a small amount of pressure on that area again, and this time, precum started flowing out of his cock as it twitched, and the omega moaned a little louder this time. “It seems like you have relatively high sensitivity, but so much that it hurts when I touch your prostate, hmm? I bet you’re feeling a pleasure you’ve never known before right about now. I can tell because your ass is starting to loosen up and create slick due to your arousal. What a cute omega— shame I’m not an alpha, or I’d mate you myself.” the stranger chucked, and the blond wanted to deny the arousal he was feeling with everything he had, but that warmth he felt when that certain place was touched just couldn’t be ignored.

It was sort of crazy— when the doctor put more pressure on that one spot, the pleasure increased almost exponentially, and Loenn’s moans grew much louder as a result. Dimly he remembered the pleasure he felt when Flora had sucked him off, but this was so much better than that and it scared him. If it had not been for that shot, which was a mix of omega hormones and sedatives, the blond would have been majorly panicking by now, but for some reason, all that came to his mind through the fog of pleasure was that damn criminal... _Crimson Red_

What he wouldn’t give now to breathe that alpha in, to present himself to that alpha for breeding, to pleasure that alpha like he was a _god_. The aching need between his legs began to throb painfully, and all he wanted was that goddamn thief to ravage him with his cock, knotting him and spilling his seed deep inside. How wanted to be _bitten_ , to be _claimed_.

At this point, Loenn completely forgot about his journey to discover who he was, about being taken captive right off the street, about Flora, about the doctor between his legs. His thoughts were filled with _him_. How foolish he had been to deny his alpha when they first met. After all, he was by far the strongest alpha and had proven himself more than worthy by killing or scaring off every other alpha in the area when he had gone into heat.

That’s when it became clear to him— he had failed his alpha and failed him _horribly_. Dizzy with both pleasure and pain, the omega began to sob into the gag, tears coming quickly to his eyes due to the large shot of hormones forced into him. He cried for disobeying his alpha and not offering himself up to be mated like he was supposed to. For whatever reason, at that time he had been too scared to let Crimson do what was natural, what was _right_. Now he was paying for his foolishness as his ass tightened frantically around a finger, something much too small to fill the terrible emptiness inside of him that he felt was growing by the second.

Oh and he was so fucking _hot_. Even during his heat, he had not felt anything close this degree of fire burning inside of him, scorching his core and creating a painful burn that could only be sated by his alpha. Sweat coated his entire body, and although he was too weak to fight against the bonds keeping him from Crimson, the blond still squirmed underneath until his vision went completely white with the first of many flashes of crippling _pleasure_ , but none of them were enough because they were not caused by his alpha.

Those terrible flashes of pleasure wracked his body more times than he could count, in a continual cycle that continued on for an eternity, and the last thing he could remember before the hazy darkness took him was screaming into the gag for the only alpha that could ever sate his needs— _Crimson Red_.

Loenn’s rude awakening was a bucket of freezing water to the face. Bright blue eyes flashed open immediately and the omega coughed out the water that had entered his nose, going so far as to invade his lungs. Once he could finally breathe again, he realized that he was in a different place than before, but this was no improvement. Now, he was inside a tiny cage, still completely naked in a cold, dark metal room. For some reason he had the sensation that they were moving, too, but that couldn’t be right.

The smell of an alpha that wasn’t _his_ alpha invaded his lungs and nearly made him choke again, which was apparently funny to the alpha, since he began to laugh cruelly. “I bet you’ll admit you’re an omega now, huh, _bitch_?” the dirty alpha from before spat, tugging on the end of a rope that Loenn very quickly figured out was tied to his neck as he fell against the cold steel bars of the cage.

To his disgust, the huge dirty man pressed his lower half to the cage after freeing his large alpha cock and sneered, “You better tell me you’re an omega and suck it or I tell Dr. Crocker that you need another one of his _treatments_!” The blond looked up at him with obvious anger in his eyes, but he didn’t want to go through that horrible torture again, so he complied— but he loathed it. Part of his mind was screaming at him that this wasn’t _his_ alpha’s dick, that it would be horrible and wrong to suck anyone else off, but now that the drug was out of his system, he now had his rational mind back, and it told him that he never wanted to suck _any_ man’s dick.

“I—... I’m an... o-omega...” the blond whispered, beyond embarrassed to admit it to this filthy alpha, or even anyone at all. The large man shoved his lower half against the cage once again, and Loenn didn’t need to be asked twice to snap to it— he knew what would happen if he didn’t.

Like the rest of him, his cock was filthy and smelled awful, and the omega gagged a few times before actually taking it into his mouth in something like a blowjob, but a very bad and sloppy one. He had never done this, after all, so it wasn’t like the alpha could expect him to be good at it. To his surprise, the alpha groaned in satisfaction, and to his _horror_ he felt himself heating up, his own length now erect. There was a part of him that said it was good he was finally pleasing an alpha, and it was surprisingly hard not to give into the urge to please him to the best of his ability, yet he resisted. If he had to give this disgusting alpha a blowjob, it would not be a good one.

“Oh fuck, I can smell you getting wet for me...” he growled, his length growing harder inside Loenn’s mouth, and the blond nearly let out a whimper in response. After a couple minutes of sucking and licking, the alpha finally reached his climax, pulling out his cock so he could finish on the omega’s face. “Shit, you look so good with my cum all over ya... If I wasn’t runnin a business here, I’d keep ya all for myself. I’ve never found a virgin male omega as sexy as you, but that’s why you’ll sell for the big bucks. Look forward to more training in a few hours, we’ll be training ya nice and well.” he chuckled to the blond before shuffling off.

Meanwhile, the omega was gagging as he wiped the cum off of his face, feeling terrible about not listening to the warnings back at the thieves guild. He could feel the slick dripping from his ass and the collar around his neck pressed hard into his skin, almost feeling like it was cutting off the circulation. God, he wanted to get off, but he wouldn’t while in this tiny, freezing cage. He wouldn’t let himself give them that satisfaction. With a groan, he leaned against the bars, shivering at the touch of the cool metal. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he felt himself become more and more hopeless until he sat up and shook himself out of it.

Loenn was actually fairly strong when he wasn’t on his heat, so he began devising a plan of feigning subservience for a small while so he could catch the members of this omega training facility off guard. Was it possible to overthrow those alphas? Was it worth the risk of being tortured again, or maybe something even worse? He didn’t know, but he knew he had to try. There was no way the blond was going to sit in this cage and let them have their way with him peacefully, that was for sure.

After what seemed like a few hours, he heard a door open quietly and click shut, which was not the usual way of an alpha, so he prepared himself to face another beta worker. Through the darkness of the room, a form came into view, and it was close enough to Loenn’s size to give him hope of fighting the man off right away. It was a bit broader, but it was as close as he could ask for, since it was likely that the next worker who came along would be an alpha— after all, their scent coated the place.

With calm breaths the blond steeled himself, ready to put his plan into action. There was no way he’d stay in this place any longer than he had to, so this was a perfect opportunity. All he had to wait for was the opening of the cage door— then it would be time to _kick some alpha ass_.


End file.
